


I have you now, my pretty

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minifill for prompt: Courfeyrac/Jehan, non-serious non-con/dubcon roleplay.<br/>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13289.html?thread=8373737#t8373737</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have you now, my pretty

"I have you now, my innocent little poet."

Courfeyrac threw scared-looking Jehan to the bed and smirked. "How pretty you are, my sweet."  
He fell upon Jehan - being careful that he didn´t hurt his partner - and started to kiss and disrobe the poet, who fought against him ineffectively. "You evil, horrible man! "  
They both broke into giggles.  
"Really, my sweet little flower?" Courfeyrac smirked and rolled his eyes to giggling Jehan; then he bent between Jehan´s legs. The poet breathed deeply and closed his eyes, Courfeyrac´s skillful ministrations made pleasure mount in him, causing  the moans escape from his lips

Ah, how he enjoyed these roleplays. 


End file.
